The Return
by funfan1
Summary: after a year in the real world Dan now known as Ridgeway returns to the TV world to find not only have five years past but the world has learned to survive with out him. feeling like an outcast more then ever Ridgeway resumes his life has Dan Fisher working alongside Freddie and Carly.


Dan set up his desk across from Carly's Before he'd left he'd asked Megan to erase all memory of his true identity. Sam, Freddie and Carly thought Dan went on vacation around the world. Carly was a web designer and now 28. she had written blog titled** Why the world didn't need hero's** Dan read through it then noticed a photo of Carly, Freddie and a little boy. Dan continued to stare at the photo had so much time really passed? Dan was snapped out of his thoughts by Sam

"yeah he looks just like his mom takes after her to even more so when Freddie and I argue."

"mother?" Dan asked Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right you've been gone for a long time Carly shay is now Carly Benson and a mommy."

Dan accidently cracked the frame.

"I'd better take that." said Sam Dan apologized.

"its okay he has more."

"So she's Married?" Dan Asked surprised. "yes I mean No its more of a prolonged engagement just don't ask her when she's tying the knot she _hates _that question. Hey you want to get a drink?"

* * *

at a bar Dan sat watching a baseball game when there was breaking news. saying a plane from Italy was having trouble. Sam turnd "Dan Carly's on that pla- but dan was gone. on the plane Carly was struggleing to get back to her seat when a black blur shot past a window the the plane leveled out and slowly decended and landed gently in the middle of a baseball stadium. Carly looked out to see a man dressed in all black fly away.

Later that afternoon Everyon sat in the confrince room as the boss gave orders. "Benson I wanna see footage of him everywhere. No, I want actual footage no photo shop Sports, how are they gonna get that plane out of the stadium? Travel, where did he go? Was he on vacation? If so, where? Gossip, has he met somebody? Fashion, is that a new trench coat? Health, has he gained weight? What's he been eating? Business, how is this gonna affect the stock market? Long-term, short-term.  
Politics, does he stand for truth, justice, all that stuff? Lifestyle:  
" **THE HERO RETURNS**." no one moved for a few seconds.

Come on people move it." Carly walked past her brother.  
"spencer, how many F's in "catastrophic"?" she asked him "None. What's the usage?" her boss asked walking by Carly fallowed  
"This mysterious electromagnetic pulse knocked out portable devices and entire power grids, causing a catastrophic event during..." Carly's boss stopped.

"Shay!"  
"Yes.  
"In my office." Carly rolled her eyes and made her way to the small room. "This goes for everyone. The story isn't the blackout, it's the mystery hero!" With that said the man walked in and closed the door. "The story is the EMP, electronic device on the East Coast goes dark." Carly insisted the man put his hand up. "First, are you okay?" The man asked.  
Carly nodded "Yes, thank you."  
"Carly, we have three things that make this blog: tragedy, sex and The Hero. People are sick of tragedy, we know you can't write worth a damn about Sex that means one thing. That one thing is this Hero." And you know it, Carly."

* * *

Dan was listening to every word when a man in a airforce uniform walked in the office. and hugged Carly. when a Little boy walked up.

"Hi." he said Dan smiled at the little boy.

"Hello." he replied to the boy after the boy stared at him for a few seconds he asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dan Fisher, an old friend of your mom's from before you were born." Dan explained the boy looked confused.

"Really? She never mentioned you." he said Dan was surprised.

"Really, Never?" He asked the boy shook his head.  
"No." Carly walked out. "Jason. What are you doing here, honey?" she asked kneeling down Jason looked at his mother.

"Daddy's office is boring." He said "Daddy's office is boring?" She asked then looked up to see Dan. "Dan, hey! Welcome back." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I see you've already met the munchkin." Dan nodded "Yeah, we were just talking..." Dan started but was interrupted when Carly started asking her son if he took all his medication." The boy said yes every time. "Good boy. He's a little fragile, but he's gonna grow up to be big and strong like his dad, won't you?" she asked  
"Yes." Jason replied Dan decided to try and start a conversation. "Oh, I saw you on the..."

"Oh, yeah. That was nothing." Carly said refearing to the plane crash "Hey, can I borrow your stapler?" She asked him.

"Oh, yeah here." Dan handed it to her Carly Smiled  
"Thanks."

* * *

Dan smiled back at Carly. "Congratulations on the web designer job. That's incredible." Carly nodded "Yeah. Can you believe it? It's..." Then she relized that she hadn't seen Dan in years. "So I wanna hear all about your trip. Where did you go? What did you see? Meet anyone special?" she finished with a wink. "Well, there's so much. Where to begin?" Dan said

"Where's the little guy? Hey, kiddo. How are you?"

Carly's Father said walking up Jason smiled. "Good." Carly looked at her Father "Dad Can you work some magic to get my boss to stop giving me such a hard time on this site set up?" Please?" She begged

"Again?" He asked,

"Again." Carly replied.  
"You got it." the man said kissing her on the cheek Dan cleared his throat.

"Oh, Dad meet Dan. Dan, this is my father Colonel Steven Shay." Dan shook hands with Carly's father. "Dad's an assistant editor here who's basically saved our International section.  
He's also a former pilot and he loves horror movies."

Carly tried but didn't know what to say about her friend so she said "Dan is... Well, he's Dan." "Well, it's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much." Steven said picking up Jason Dan was surprised. "Oh, you have?" he asked "Yeah, Spencer won't shut up about you." Dan smiled Carly smiled back "Gotta run." she said her father looked at her.

"Where?"  
"You heard The boss. Hero's back, and he thinks I'm the only one equipped to..." Carly's father cut her off "To what?" he asked. "I don't know, you know." she said "So don't listen to him." Steven said "I'm not. Going to the power plant to  
check out the blackout." Steven nodded.

"Okay." Jason waved "Bye, Mom."  
"Bye."  
"Bye, sweet heart. And she's gone." Steven said then added "No matter how close we are, that girl will always be a mystery.  
If you need anything, I'm right over there. Nice to finally meet you." then turning to Jason." he asked "Where  
do you wanna go? Wanna go to the park?"

Dan Sighed and sat down in his chair and started working.

* * *

Later that night.

Dan stood on the porch of his house and looked out at the field remembering when he was 14

_12 years earlier_

_Dan Ran through the field enjoying his speed he leapt over a branch but instead of landing he went higher and higher. Dan didn't know if he'd come down. then Gravity kicked in the teen fell he was gonna land on his face but right before he hit the ground he stopped he looking down he saw he was floating in mid air. he was shocked then he landed softly on the grass._

* * *

Back in the present

Dan's Dog Buddy came up with a ball. Dan looked down

"Hey boy."

He said picking up the ball he threw it the ball went flying buddy chased it and stopped half way confused Dan retrieved the ball himself and threw it a little more gentle and Buddy bought it back. after that Dan sat in front of the TV flipping through News channels this world had adapted and learned to survive with out him. Angie walked in the room and looked out the window. "I berried it." Dan said referring to the machine that got him back." Angie nodded Dan could tell something was troubling her. "mom are you okay?" he asked "five years." she stated "If Alex were alive she'd never would've let you go." Dan nodded and got up. "I almost gave up hope I just...I thought I'd never see you again." She said hugging him. then asked.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Dan backed up and walked to the middle of the room saying.

"I thought, I hoped it still be there."

He turned to his mom.

"your home?"

She asked Dan looked down. "That place is a grave yard I've got no home."

Angie walked forward. "Sweet heart, the worlds a big place, and even if you have no were to go back too, you're not alone." she said and planted a kiss on his forehead. as Dan nodded.

"I know."

* * *

**NOTE: I KNOW, I KNOW I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE BUT I'M BACK AND WILL TRY TO UPLOAD AS OFTEN AS I CAN.**


End file.
